1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a feeding system for electric devices mounted in a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a feeding system for feeding electric power from an electric power source mounted in a vehicle body to electric devices mounted in a door of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the latest motor vehicles, various electric devices are mounted within the door, for example, an electric actuator for driving an electric door lock device, an electric motor for driving a power window regulator and an electric actuator for driving an automatic door closing device. Energization of these electric drives is achieved by electric power fed by an electric power source which is mounted in the vehicle body.
In case wherein the door is of a pivotal type, a bundle of lead wires is usually employed for connecting the electric power source with a power input circuit of the electric devices in the door. Usually, the bundle of the lead wires extends from the vehicle body to the pivotal door at a position where a door hinge is arranged.
While, in case wherein the door is of a slide type, an electric connector is usually employed, which comprises a first connector part mounted to the vehicle body and a second connector part mounted to the door. The first connector part is connected through suitable lead wires to the electric power source and the second connector part is connected through a suitable input circuit to the electric devices in the door. Each connector part includes a plurality of contact pins. Upon closing of the door, the second connector part is brought into engagement with the first connector part to achieve respective mating of the mutually corresponding contact pins of the two connector parts.
However, the above-mentioned conventional electric power feeding system has the following severe drawbacks.
When a plurality of electric devices are mounted in the door, the electic power feeding to them from the body-mounted power source needs a plurality of connecting elements for independently operating the electric devices. That is, in case of the pivotal door, such feeding has to be made by a plurality of lead wires which are bundled, and in case of the slide door, each connector part of the electric connector used is compelled to have a plurality of contact pins.
Of course, usage of a plurality of lead wires in case of the pivotal door causes a bulky construction of the bundle of the wires. This not only detracts from external appearance of the vehicle but also interruption to smooth the pivotal movement of the door.
Usage of a plurality of contact pins in case of the slide door causes a complicated, bulky and costly construction of the electric connector. Furthermore, when each connector part of the electric connector has a plurality of contact pins, it becomes difficult to achieve simultaneous and proper mating of the corresponding contact pins upon coupling of the two connector parts. Furthermore, the presence of a plurality of contact pins in each connector part detracts from the external appearance of the vehicle, because they are unseemly exposed to the outside of the vehicle when the door is opened.